Learning to Love her Nightmare
by CultureShock11
Summary: From just looking wanting nothing to wanting something and possibly finding it an uncommon connection among two entirely different beings are bizarrely tied together. Please enjoy. (This story has been reconstructed and rated T for safty)


_**SO here it is revamped and redone on my new account. Since the time I have been gone I have ****(In my mind)**_**improved some with my technique and writing style so in order for me to continue on this work ****is going to be**** going under some MAJOR reconstruction.**** I hope a difference can be seen. By the way I don't own POTO or TLM because believe me if I did I would of slapped Christine for being a Bella Swan, slapped Raoul for being a frou frou sweet and sour chicken $$, Eric I would have given him a bottle of NyQuil, a Twix candy bar, and then taken him to counseling, and Ariel…though I adore her I would have like to of given her a good talking to so she would analyze things more **_**(if this was all possible of course). **_**Be warned though the characters may be OC I shall try to keep them in character. But if you don't like then click out.**

_**A Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare?**_

Obvious sensations of an unknown watchers heavy stare came upon her as she walked barefoot through the vast blackness of a quiet interior. Panic was slapped across her face for all she desired was to leave behind her stalkers watch but with each step she took it didn't bring her any closer to whatever her target was. The constant repeat of navigating without direction hastened the pitter patter of her tiny feet on the cold black floor looking for escape. Given the impression of this course going on forever, her will was to at least die putting in effort than rather do nothing at all. She was afraid of who or what was to come but with the want for answers she voiced words of false bravery addressing the unknown she knew was following her. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The unexpected response she received was the all too familiar vibrating echo of intense laughter. Intensity such as this surrounded and forced her to run frantic in fear away from the shake.

Ahead in her view for a searched escape came a blur of colors that contrasted against the inky black. The blur soon took form of an immense building. Within reach of the door frame she came to an immediate halt. What were behind these doors? Did she dare?

Her mind raced with questions of what ifs_. Should one go into a random building where the unknown lie?_ Her question was soon answered with the reoccurring sound coming back twice fold this time booming louder.

Her decision made her hand grabbed hold of the door knobs and she forced herself inside tumbling in a frenzied hast. All around art of unknown origin and design littered the walls. Art that would make one stop and admire but not she. She was in the middle of trying to find an escape.

Her thoughts consumed of fear and her family. Her safe haven where she was offered comfort. Where were they when she needed them? Oh how she wanted to be with them now. Maybe then she wouldn't be in this not so understandable situation.

Mazes of ornate hallways offered no chance of escape. Seeming like hours another entrance stood in front of her and without second thought she slammed the doors open leading to instead of hallways a giant room. A room that was obviously used for performances but she was oblivious of it all.

Suddenly her fast getaway tuned into slow motion for a form of a person of unknown gender stood with their back tuned to her. _Could it be? _One of her family members come to aid her in break out?

Instantly her hope was replaced with confusion and fear for the individual turned and faced her. "_No_." she whispered to herself. Trying to get some control over her body she attempted to stop but failed miserably. Shutting her eyes she stumbled into the arms of the person who was now her captor.

Everything stopped at that moment as soon as her body connected with the other. Brief moments of silence were all that was there. Minus the labored breathing coming from the woman who had run for what seemed like an eternity. Somewhat calming herself, she moved her head from the individual's chest and opened her eyes slowly getting a view of who had her.

A man cloaked in all black attire towered over her. His hair an impossible shade of black slicked back in an appealing manner. His skin shades darker than her contrasted against her pale self. His beautiful smile hid mixed messages. What was unusual about him was the mask. Though one side of his face so handsome almost sinful the other held mystery underneath it. What else was there left? His eyes. She easily forgot what the rest of his appearance was when she intensely gazed upon them. Their pigment nothing she had seen before, wild shades of mixed blues. Shocking as they were for his gaze pulled her in saying hidden volumes of unknown feelings and desires that even she doesn't know of existed and has never experienced before. All she knew was they stared into her for something only she could provide but didn't know what or how.

Solely focused on his hypnotic eyes she unknowingly and unwillingly gave in when he pulled her as close as possible with an obvious want for her to join him. Welcoming her to him he circled his arms around her as she accepted the now closer proximity. Closing her eyes she rested her head against his chest. She noticed only briefly how cold he felt against her warm form but she was unconcerned. If this meant she could stay like this it didn't matter.

She felt him running his fingers through her blood-red hair. She began to shiver while he continued this action. Resting his bare cheek on her head she could feel they stayed in their embrace. Moments passed and the silence was broken with a soft whisper "I want…_You_."

Swiftly opening her eyes she lifted her head and frowned at him. His voice. It was the same one that was laughing. There was no mistake. Leaving that thought she was met with another. He had answered one of her questions. What could he possibly want that she could offer him? She didn't know. She took her gaze away from him for it was too intense for her understanding._ "I want…You."_ Danced in her mind. That simple statement spoke volumes in itself.

What was this situation?

These feelings?

This presence?

What was all of this she couldn't place? She didn't know but whatever this was she had never experienced this before. It was intensely terrifying and she had too much of it.

Attempting to force her to look at him he placed a hand under her chin. With much of a failed fight she lost and looked at him. The one familiar feeling of stupidity she felt for giving herself to a stranger was instantly replaced when again his eyes giving her contagious craves she didn't understand. All it took thought was one moment for her to become aware of the occurrence. Closing her eyes to break the gaze she in return met with much resistance from her captor when she tried to break free from his embrace that now had both arms circled around her becoming stronger and stronger.

With a will she knew that could surpass his if only for a moment she broke free from his chained embrace successfully leaving behind following footsteps of her pursuer. Fleeing into the hallway maze she looked for the exit failing to notice

One turn led to another when the view of her release came within her reach encouraging her to hasten. Slowly her fingertips barely touched the door when it happened. Without warning the building and floor began to disintegrate. Her failed attempts to get a stable footing were futile. She was sinking fast into a black hole swallowing her.

This was defiantly not what she wanted to do. Give in so freely to her death but do what one would in a situation like this. Fight for life and scream for help. Screamed for something that could help her though it was futile. The woman was met with them echoing back at her. This was it. Closing her eyes she forcefully accepted her fate. Death had come to find her at its doorstep.

**So what do you think? Did I repeat myself too much in any way with words, sentences, ect? Like It? Hate it? Ideas? Any feedback would be most welcome and appreciated. If there is too much Mary Sue or angsty _(though I am not entirely sure what that is)_ please help me out by explain what I can do to change that. Though I must admit I am ashamed and embarrassed of this chapter because for many reasons and I am _TRYING _to improve this and future chapters as much as I can but I really don't know what else I can do for no matter how many times I look back and make changes I still feel such things._ (Sorry for the long A.N.) _Bye the way the title of this chapter is from Beyonce's song _"Sweet Dreams"._I used because not that I am lazy but I thought it fit the chapter so I am not claiming ownership. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible but this will have to do for now. Also if you're following, favoring, all I ask is for feedback in a PM or review also make sure to actually LOG IN to your account if your reviewing because I would very much like that better if not then dont even bother in anything. So in a matter of ending this author's note all I can say is…_DEUCES!_**


End file.
